The present invention relates to a sock structure and, more particularly, to a sock with a closed contracted opening section designed on an instep of the sock.
In the course of manufacturing a conventional sock, an opening at a toe of the sock should be stitched up and closed for development of a thick stitching line at a closed edge of the toe on the sock after a sock body was knitted completely. The stitching line of the conventional sock worn on a person corresponds to the front end of foot toes. Therefore, a person who wears the conventional sock for walks or exercises may feel uncomfortable or be injured (e.g., blisters on skin) at the foot toes which are rubbed by the stitching line. On the other hand, the sock body of the conventional sock is broken easily.